Lover Boys
This is the eleventh episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD EPISODE 11 WILL NOW BEGIN 1:47 The Villainous Vulture :P Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" ' : "We had an epic WAR movie challenge" ' : "Everyone fought against each other with PAINT BALLS" ' : "In the end the Villains won AGAIN" ' : "So Katie was eliminated" ' : "Right after Sadie :P" Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 1:49 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah" ' : "Guess what today's movie genre will be..." ' : "ROMANCE MOVIE :D " ' : "Okay, who is ready to roleplay?" 1:49 The Villainous Vulture Of course... 1:49 Monstergal6 I'M READY Soundandimage has joined the chat. 1:49 TDfan10 : Romance Movie? :D OMG thank you Chris! 1:49 Lettucecow : He he he, nice one Chris : *conf* Damn man, I forgot to mouth wash last night, Dawn is wanna kiss me like crazy this episode LOL *barfs* Oh well... 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo I'm not.. Lighten up, Gwen! Soundandimage has left the chat. 1:50 Coolboy87 : Hey yo Lover boy! Yeah you. You break Dakota's heart to go out with Feather and then break her heart and wanna go out with ? 1:49 TDfan10 : conf* OMG a romance movie theme, it's like this episode is meant for me and Cody! Yay! :D : conf* Maybe that will finally make Cody to stop thinking about Katie LOL :P 1:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay we will now begin the challenge" ' : "Everyone put on blindfolds" 1:50 Coolboy87 : Now..? That was.. 1:50 TDfan10 : Blindfolds? 1:51 The Villainous Vulture Wait what? 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks over at eva* Who want's to go out with me?! 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "It's BLIND DATE time :D " 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey should cameo :3) 1:51 TDfan10 : NOOOOOOOOO! 1:51 Monstergal6 : what the??? 1:51 Lettucecow : OMG really Chris? What the hell 1:51 Coolboy87 : NO WAY *Chef shoves a blind fold on her*: Oh no... : *In conf*: Say... Say what? 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Put on those blindfolds people" 1:51 TDfan10 : No :( 1:51 Lettucecow : Yeah blind dates are stupid, obviously we should do real couples 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *puts on blindfold* 1:51 Lettucecow : Chris you can't make me go out with someone else than my lovely Dawn 1:51 The Villainous Vulture Oh course, a romance challenge, and theres no one left I'd want to be paired with 1:51 TDfan10 : It's okay Cody, at least Katie is not here :P 1:51 Monstergal6 this is CRAZY!!!! 1:51 Lettucecow : Yeah I guess so, as long as I don't go with Heather LOL 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo This is not gonna be good.. *puts on a blindfold* 1:52 The Villainous Vulture Not that there was ever anyone... 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then now that you are all BLIND you all now have to get together" 1:52 The Villainous Vulture heh heh... 1:52 TDfan10 : Yay, I hope I get Cody :) 1:52 Coolboy87 : *Gestures*: Who wants to go with me? 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "All you lover boys are gonna have a date" 1:52 Lettucecow : We know Chris, just give me Dawn 1:52 Monstergal6 uh ohh 1:52 The Villainous Vulture Ugh 1:52 BoysCanLikeItToo *pushes and shoves and knocks into people, grabs onto cody* You! I don't know who you are, but you! 1:52 Lettucecow : *gets grabbed by Gwen* You Dawn? 1:52 TDfan10 : Cody where are you, I can't see in this thing 1:52 Coolboy87 : I am a girl...remember? 1:52 BoysCanLikeItToo No I'm Gwen loser 1:52 TDfan10 : *grabs Scott* Okay I think I found you Cody, wanna be my date? :P 1:52 The Villainous Vulture Fine, whatever 1:52 Lettucecow : Gwen? Nooooo! 1:52 TDfan10 : Wait, are you Scott? Noooo :( 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then guys, Every team member will try to talk to each other, and the first two to fall in love wins :D " 1:53 Coolboy87 : *Grabs Scott*: He 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "So get together" ' : "But you have no idea who is who? :P " 1:53 The Villainous Vulture Two people, wow, I'm more attractive than I thought Ha 1:53 TDfan10 : Hey, get your own fake boyfriend, girl *pushes Beth away* 1:53 Coolboy87 : Whatever *goes look around for another guy* : *Talk to Mike*: Wow... You are dreamy 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo So Cody? You still like me right? Blech. 1:53 Monstergal6 : uhhhh 1:53 Lettucecow : I did back in Season 1, but haven't you seen me now? I'm with Dawn now 1:53 Coolboy87 : Whoever you are I am in love with u 1:53 Monstergal6 : Well I guess I love you too, mystery girl *hugs Beth* 1:53 Coolboy87 : Cool *hugs Mike* 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Whoa! X is happening, I'm impressed :P" 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo Whatever dude, let's just do the challenge *kisses Cody* 1:53 Lettucecow : *kisses Gwen* Hey! 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo He he he, you feel nice Cody 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "And looks like we also have x going on... finally :D" 1:53 Lettucecow : No Gwen, I don't like you no more 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo Too bad, you are gonna make our team lose 1:53 Lettucecow : Your not even on my team Gwen! 1:53 The Villainous Vulture I'm not happy about this either 1:53 TDfan10 : Why Scott? 1:53 The Villainous Vulture Well you already have a boyfriend Dawn 1:53 TDfan10 : I know but that doesn't mean that we can play around, just for today 1:53 The Villainous Vulture You mean? 1:53 Coolboy87 : *Hugs Courtney*: 1:53 TDfan10 : Cody doesn't even know I'm with you, come on let's do the challenge *kisses Scott* 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo Eva? GAAAHH! 1:54 The Villainous Vulture *kisses Dawn* Awesome! 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : " X ? Eww... :D" 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo You think i'm glad about this? 1:54 Lettucecow : Well I know you hated me 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo Well I'm only doing this for the challenge, so let's just play already 1:54 Lettucecow : Ugh, fine... *kisses Gwen* 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo Thank you *kisses Cody* 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "So far the Heroes are making a couple" 1:54 Coolboy87 : *Blushes*: Hey, so...I heard you have MPD 1:54 Monstergal6 : YEAH I DO 1:54 The Villainous Vulture Wow Dawn you really are a good kisser, I'll give you that 1:54 TDfan10 : Yeah, no longer Cody keeps kissing me, LOL 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo Ahhh Stop kissing me Eva! I'm a girl 1:54 Coolboy87 : IT's FOR the challenge : Well. I have MPD too.. 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo You are stupid LOL :P 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo *keeps making out with Cody* 1:54 Monstergal6 cool 1:54 Lettucecow : *makes out with Gwen* 1:55 Coolboy87 : I...*tears up* Got rid of them, sometimes you get attached you know? 1:55 AwesomeTD Yeah this is a stupid challenge, I'm glad that no one is here :D 1:55 The Villainous Vulture :P 1:55 AwesomeTD But we had to do a romance movie since it was on the episode list 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo *stops kissing* OMG Cody that was amazing 1:55 Monstergal6 yeah but mine are kinda hard to get rid of ya know 1:55 Lettucecow : *stops kissing* It was Gwen? 1:55 The Villainous Vulture He he he *keeps kissing Dawn* 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo OMG yeah, wow Cody I can't believe I wasn't your girlfriend before 1:55 TDfan10 : *keeps kissing Scott* He he he 1:55 Lettucecow : Well Dawn really likes when I kiss her 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah no shit, you kiss amazing Cody! 1:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway, looks like the Villains are losing" 1:55 Lettucecow : *conf* I can't believe Gwen likes me... she really like me... about time! 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like is now in love! :D " 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah, I love you now Cody! 1:56 The Villainous Vulture I love you Dawn 1:56 Lettucecow : Really Gwen? 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo Come on Cody, it's a romance movie :P 1:56 TDfan10 : I love you too Scott 1:56 Coolboy87 : *Hugs Mike*: Would you admit that we are in love... *Makes Mike blush* 1:56 Monstergal6 : *blushing* sure I love you too 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "However, and are almost done! :D" 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo Chris? I'm already in love with Cody so we win?! 1:56 Lettucecow : Yeah, me and Gwen made out for like 5 mins, didn;t you see? :D 1:56 TDfan10 : Cody! 1:56 The Villainous Vulture Oh shit... :P 1:56 Lettucecow : Sorry Dawn, but Gwen likes me now 1:56 TDfan10 : Gwen! Get away from my Cody! 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo OMG Dawn calm down, it's just a fake romance movie 1:56 The Villainous Vulture This is lame, I'm out 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Wait!" 1:57 Coolboy87 : *Hugs Courtney*: Is this Courtney...Well...Uhm...*Hugs*: I wanna win..if you don't admit that you love me you will die okay Courtmey? 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo *barfs* 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "The Villains now have a couple too! :D " 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo I lo--I lo--gaaggh... 1:57 Monstergal6 what? 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Wow, thats just wrong 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Never mind" 1:57 Coolboy87 : Do it..Or you die...picture it being 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo This is so DISGUSTING! 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like just rejected Eva, he he" 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo Dawn, we have to do this... 1:57 Lettucecow : Yeah, or else we lose 1:57 TDfan10 : Well then Cody cheater, in that case I love Scott now 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Yeah! Wait, what? :P 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "In that case... and are together" 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Fine 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "So HEROES WIN" 1:57 TDfan10 : Wait we win? Awesome! 1:58 Coolboy87 : Mike, you say you love me..YAY : Oh cool. 1:58 Lettucecow : Yay we win Dawn? See, worth cheating, eh? 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Congrats Heroes for making a couple :D " 1:58 BoysCanLikeItToo Just picture Zoey--wait what?! 1:58 TDfan10 : Well, I guess so... *hugs Scott* 1:58 The Villainous Vulture He he he 1:58 Monstergal6 : yeah 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it then" 1:58 The Villainous Vulture ZOEY!?! Your kidding right? 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains are now the losers" 1:58 BoysCanLikeItToo Scott, the others don't see it, but I do. 1:58 Coolboy87 : But you don't actually...Okay. You love Bridgette. 1:58 The Villainous Vulture *In Scott's head* Your pathetic Shut it Al 1:58 BoysCanLikeItToo The way you look and talk about her, you like Zoey. Al? I'm Gwen... *rips off blindfold, runs off barfing* 1:59 TDfan10 : Bye the way Chris can we take these off now? I wanna get back to my Cody? 1:59 Lettucecow : He he he, now I can finally get that mouthwash on :P : BTW I'm surprised Gwen didn't notice LOL 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo *conf* OMG I don't what just happened but Cody, wow! He's so amazing I can't believe he liked me in Season 1, I'm so ashamed *conf* Oh well, there is no separating him from Dawn now that he is madly in love with her than he will ever be with me 1:59 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo EWWW! 1:59 The Villainous Vulture Oh, nothing, um anyway, no, I don't 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay campers" 1:59 BoysCanLikeItToo Sure you don't.. 1:59 Monstergal6 iwonder who will get it today 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains cast your votes" 1:59 Coolboy87 : *Barfs*: I HATE U 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Cast your votes on COOLBOY's PM" 2:00 Monstergal6 what team am i on???? 2:00 AwesomeTD Mike is Heroes 2:00 The Villainous Vulture why Coolboys? 2:00 AwesomeTD He's hosting for now on 2:00 The Villainous Vulture k 2:00 Coolboy87 ' : Okay. The votes have been casted 2:01 Monstergal6 *to beth* so who do you think will get kicked off?? 2:01 AwesomeTD : "Only a Villain" 2:01 Coolboy87 : I dunno 2:01 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks over at scott, throws him courtney's pda that she stole, having zoey's number on the screen* 2:01 AwesomeTD : "I'm glad that our team won" 2:01 Coolboy87 ' : Okay, everyone is safe but Courtney and Eva 2:02 Monstergal6 nice job cody!!!! 2:02 The Villainous Vulture *Gives Gwen a "Thanks and Seriously? look at the same time* 2:02 BoysCanLikeItToo *wink* What? Why ME?! 2:02 The Villainous Vulture Heh 2:02 Coolboy87 ' : Because you didn't do anything..Eva had 2 votes while Courtney had 3..See ya! Cour 2:03 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT?! 2:03 Coolboy87 : Heh. And I forgot to vote. 2:03 BoysCanLikeItToo THIS IS SO UNFAIR! 2:03 AwesomeTD : "That's what you get for rejecting Eva :D " 2:03 The Villainous Vulture *Slowly backs away* 2:03 Coolboy87 ' : BUT Eva forgot to vote..? 2:03 BoysCanLikeItToo Scott, IS THAT MY PDA?! 2:03 Monstergal6 WHAT? 2:03 Coolboy87 : I vote Courtney 2:03 The Villainous Vulture No, it's mine... 2:03 BoysCanLikeItToo *sees my name on the PDA* 2:03 The Villainous Vulture I got one between seasons... 2:03 BoysCanLikeItToo Scott, seriously? 2:04 Coolboy87 ' : Well you were going anyway *Throws Courtney away before she gets the PDA* 2:04 The Villainous Vulture Yup 2:04 BoysCanLikeItToo Gimmie that, WAIT! 2:04 The Villainous Vulture Heh heh! 2:04 Coolboy87 ' : That ends another episode of Total Drama Island! 2:04 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAH! SCOTT!!!!!! 2:04 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAD ENDED Category:Episodes